RowdyRuff Pups
by Fantasmic-Bolt
Summary: the girls were expecting the boys at the lab,when they heard a loud crash in the lab. turns out,one of the inventions turned them into puppies!3 PPGZ x RRBZ


This one-shot story will be called "The Rowdyruff Pups"

Momoko and Miyako: Awwww, the ruffs are gonna be so cute as puppies!

Kaoru: I've always wanted a dog, but I never knew a ruff could be cute as a pup

Dawn: I'm gonna like this story!

RRBZ: *blushing from their compliments*

Nexa: Well everyone, only Crown172 owns me and Naman and Dawn and Bat belong to TomboyGirl24

Enjoy the story!

It was a peaceful Saturday morning for the PPGZ. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, or better known as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, were walking to the lab with their newest members and best friends, Dawn, Miku, and Nexa. Dawn and Miku are siblings and they're known as Bumblebee and Bolt while Nexa is just Nexa.

While the girls were walking to the lab engrossed in their conversation, they heard a loud boom coming from the lab.

"What was that?" Miyako said.

"Its probably one of the Professor's inventions" Kaoru told her.

"Maybe we should go check it out?" Miku told them.

"I guess we should but I'm pretty sure Kaoru's right, its probably one of Professor's inventions that blew up" Dawn told her sister.

"Hold on, didn't the RRBZ told us they were gonna be at the lab to meet us?" Nexa told the girls.

"Hey you're right" Momoko told her.

The girls then realized that and ran toward the lab in full speed. When they got there, the place was full of smoke and the girls covered their mouths while coughing.

"Cough cough Professor! RRBZ! Where are you cough cough" Momoko said as she covered her mouth.

"Ken! Peach! cough cough answer us cough cough!" Miyako yelled out to them.

The smoke cleared out and there stood the Professor, Ken, and Peach covered in smoke and their appearance messed up from the explosion.

"Professor! Are you alright!" the girls shouted as they ran toward the Professor.

"Yes I'm okay, its just that one of my latest inventions exploded after it became unstable he he" the Professor said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well be more careful next time Professor" Dawn told him.

"Bark! Bark!" a voice said.

The girls turned toward and saw six puppies looking at them.

"Squeal! Puppies!" Miyako shouted with joy as she picked up the blond puppy and hugged it.

"Yay a puppy!" Miku shouted as she hugged the blackish, yellow puppy.

"Professor where did these puppies came from?" Momoko asked as he picked up the red puppy and hugged it.

"Um yeah you see girls its a funny story" the Professor said as he started sweating.

"Wait till the RRBZ see these puppies, they're gonna love them" Nexa said as she picked up the brown puppy.

"By the way where are those boys?" Kaoru said as she picked up the black puppy.

"W-Well girls to tell you the truth" Ken said nervously.

"The RRBZ turned into puppies da wan" Peach nervously said.

"What!" the girls yelled.

"You mean these adorable, little puppies are actually our boyfriends!" Miyako yelled out in shock.

"I'm afraid so he he" Professor, Ken, and Peach nervously said.

"Well whatever invention you guys made, it did a good job turning our boys into puppies, Beck is so cute as a puppy!" Miku shouted with joy as she snuggles with Beck the puppy.

"Yeah I never knew you could be so cute as a puppy Brick-kun!" Momoko said as she giggled from Brick licking her face.

"I always thought dogs are better than cats and they still are since puppies have cuter faces than kitties" Kaoru said as Butch licked her cheek with happiness.

"Same here and to tell you the truth, Bat sure looks cute and cool as a puppy" Dawn laughed as she petted Bat's head.

"Same with Naman, who knew the boys would be cute as puppies" Nexa said as she hugged Naman.

"Well since you girls are enjoying the boys as puppies, the Professor and I will try to make an antidote so they'll return back to normal" Ken said.

"Awww can't they stay like this for a while?" Miyako whined as she cuddles with Boomer.

"If they stay like this forever, you won't be able to go on any dates with them" Professor pointed out.

"He's got a point you know, even though I'm not a dating type" Nexa said.

"Fine!" the girls said.

"Good so while the Professor and I make the antidote, you girls can play with the puppies for a while" Ken said.

"Okay" the girls said.

The girls went outside to play with the Rowdyruff puppies. Brick and Naman were both playing with their squeaky toys, Boomer and Beck were hitting rubber balls with each other, and Butch and Bat were chasing each other's tails.

"Aren't they so cute!" Miku cried out.

"They sure are sis, they sure are" Dawn said.

"They can also be funny too" Kaoru slighty chuckled as she sees Butch chasing his own tail.

The pups finished playing and Brick began barking to his brothers.

"I wonder what Brick is barking about to them?" Momoko asked.

"Who knows, it could be a boy thing" Nexa said.

Brick finished barking to them and they turned toward the girls and jumped on them, licking their faces.

"H-Hey stop that y-you guys that tickles ha ha" Dawn laughed out as Bat continuously licks her face.

"Giggles Boomer that tickles" Miyako giggled as Boomer licked her cheek.

"C-Cut it out you mutt" Kaoru chuckled as Butch licks her.

"Brick stop licking me giggles" Momoko giggled as Brick licked both her cheeks.

"T-that's enough Naman" Nexa laughed as Naman licked her face.

"Y-You're so silly Beck" Miku giggled as Beck licked her.

The boys stopped licking the girls and the girls picked the boys up and hugged them.

"You guys are so cute!" the girls said.

"Bark!" the pups replied.

"Girls we finished the antidote!" Professor called out as he ran over to them with Ken and Peach.

"Already Professor?" Dawn asked.

"That's right so now, the RRBZ must drink it and they'll turn back to normal" Ken replied.

"Awww but we'll miss our boyfriends as puppies!" Miyako cried out in sadness.

"You still have me as a puppy da wan!" Peach cried out.

"That is true" Nexa said.

"I'm gonna miss Beck as a cute puppy" Miku said as she hugged him.

"Us too with our boyfriends" the girls replied as they hugged their boys.

"Its time girls" Professor said.

"Right" the PPGZ said.

The girls put the RRBZ puppies on the ground and the Professor gave them each a drink and when he did, a bright light enveloped the puppies and they turned back into the RRBZ's human forms.

"Boys!" the girls shouted as they hugged their boyfriends.

"Hey girls" the RRBZ said as they hugged their girlfriends while blushing.

"Who knew you guys could be cute puppies" Momoko said.

"Awww thanks for calling me cute babe" Brick said as he hugged Momoko while she blushed.

"You were so adorable as a puppy Boomer-kun" Miyako said with joy.

"R-Really thank you Miyako-chan" Boomer said as he hugged Miyako.

"Don't even think about hugging me again" Kaoru and Dawn said to their boyfriends.

"Don't be so shy sweetie!" Butch and Bat said to their girlfriends as they hugged them.

"You guys sure were silly as puppies" Nexa said.

"But so cute!" Miku cried out.

"Thanks sweetheart" Naman and Beck said as they hugged their girlfriends.

The RRBZ all had a thought in their head, "I'm glad that I was a puppy".


End file.
